beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Tarinaprojekti/Tarina ∞
< Palaa tarinaprojektin pääsivulle Alussa oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö, ja suolla värjöttelivät kuokkineen jo muinaiset roomalaiset, joista yksi oli Jussi. Jussi poltti sikarin ja veti päälle kahvia. Siinä hän eleli. Jussi tarttui kuokkaan ja iski sen suohon huolimatta myrskystä ja synkkyydestä. Suo ei pitänyt tästä ollenkaan, ja pani vastaan. Jussi ei pitänyt panemisesta suon kanssa. Niinpä hän lähti kokeilemaan onneaan niityn kanssa. Niitty ei kuitenkaan uskonut yhden illan suhteisiin, vaan vaati pitkäjänteisempää sitoutumista. Siinä samassa lennähti paikalle pilven päällä ukulelea soittaen profeetta Ernie Asdfius ja lauloi syvältä Helvetistä kumpuavalla äänellään. Helvetti ei yhtään pitänyt siitä, että Ernien ääni kumpusi sieltä, ja teloitti Ernien (kumma kyllä, vaikka Helvetti on vain syvä kuoppa, se pystyi tekemään sen). Jussi oli nyt niin hämillään, että hän oli jopa unohtanut kehittymässä olleen suhteensa niityn kanssa. Niitty ei ollut siitä pahoillaan. Niittyä nääs ei Jussi juuri kiinnostanut – itse asiassa se kaipasi päästä Jussista eroon niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Niitty piiloutui muurahaisen taakse. "Hei, kuka siellä nyt taas ylimääräisenä toikkaroi!" huudahti turhautunut Ötökän elämää -piirroselokuvan ohjaaja. Niitty häpesi ja meni Siwan takapihalle roskiksen taakse angstaamaan. Tällä välin Jussi oli jo lähtenyt etsimään uutta heilaa. Jussi lähti kävellen Tampereelle. Sitten hän päätti, että hän haluaa naimisiin ja isäksi. Kadulla näkyi oikein mukavan näköinen nainen, noin 16-vuotias, etsimässä maksavaa asiakasta, ja Jussi päätti, että tuostahan saisi oikein mukavan vaimon ja lapsen äidin. Niinpä hän päätti mennä suoraan asiaan ja kosia naista. Nainen vastasi kieltävästi kosintaan ja siitäkös Jussi masentui ja vuosien Kallion baareissa vaeltelun jälkeen Jussi näki darrassa ihmeen... Tuo nainen nimittäin saapui takaisin Jussin luo. Hän sanoi: "Jussi-kulta, minä tajusin vihdoin, että minä todella rakastan sinua." Ja Jussikin oli rakastunut tuohon naiseen, joka ei huoruudestaan huolimatta ollut olematta oikeasti kaunis. He sopivat pitävänsä häät jo saman päivän iltapäivänä. Häihin kutsuttiin ainakin Jeesus, Urho Kekkonen, Albert Einstein ja L. E. Jurres-Çamevré. Ja häät onnistuivat. Hääjuhlilla Jeesus teki viiniä vedestä ja Albert Einstein ja Urho Kekkonen pitivät molemmat hääpuheen. Sitten seurasi hääyö. Muutaman viikko tuon taianomaisen yön jälkeen nainen, joka oli nimeltään Heidi, ilmoitti odottavansa lasta. Jussi oli niin pöllämystynyt tästä tiedosta, että päätti kelata elämää runsaat kahdeksan kuukautta eteenpäin synnytykseen saakka. Niinhän se meni, että maailmaan syntyi kiljuva punakkanaamainen pikkuihminen. Jussi ja Heidi olivat molemmat aivan haltioissaan vauvasta, ja Jussi keksi tälle oikein hyvän nimenkin. Vauva nimettiin Hjassan Jeesus Neo Majoraksi. Sitten kului 10 Majora-ajan vuotta eli miljardeja oikeita vuosia, ja vauva oli jo kasvanut. Yllättäen taivaanrannasta ratsasti mustalla hevosella mustaan pukeutunut musta mies, jonka mustat silmät sylkivät mustuutta. Hän rupesi joraamaan mustasti. Hän sekosi mustissa askelissa ja kompastui mustasti lyöden päänsä mustuuteen. Pimeys tuli ja valkeus meni. Valkeus mietti, pitäisikö sen tehdä jotain erikoista todistaakseen kykynsä sitä mahdollisesti seuraaville henkilöille. Valkeus päätti tanssia ripaskaa. Harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo alkoivat taputtaa tahtia. Sitten tuli hämäryys ja huusi: "Mitä hiton pelleilyä täällä oikein pidetään yllä, HÄ?!" Valkeus sekosi askeleissaan ja suuttui hämäryydelle. Valkeus ja hämäryys ottivat kirjeveitsensä esille ja teurastivat toisensa siihen paikkaan. Harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo kysyivät toisiltaan: "Mitäs nyt tehdään?" "Mennään naimaan!" keksi Anjovis, joka oli tupsahtanut paikalle viidennestä ulottuvuudesta. Kaikki kolme tekivät niin ja siitä syntyi elävä väri. "Hunajaa!" karjui elävä väri. Hunajaa satoi taivaasta. "Hunajaa!" karjui elävä väri uudelleen. Hunaja muuttui eläväksi ja alkoi ihmeissään esittää kysymyksiä elämästä, maailmankaikkeudesta ja kaikesta. Anjovis oli sitä mieltä, että Hunaja oli aika typerä ja menettänyt pointin elämisestä, ja surmasi Hunajan. Elävä väri itki Hunajan ruumiin ääressä. Anjovis lällätti. Juuri silloin Hunaja palasi henkiin ja iski Anjovista kaikella voimallaan. Siitä syntyikin suuri taisto, oikein titaanien kapakkakaksintappelu. Elävä väri, harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo katsoivat vierestä. Silloin iso lohikäärme tuli ja repäisi koko todellisuuden ja sai sen muodostumaan uudestaan. Todellisuus ei oikein tiennyt, mitä siltä odotettiin. Hetken epävarmuudessa se muuttui viidakoksi. Viidakkoon ilmestyi spontaanin alkusynnyn ansiosta kolme apinaa, joista yksi tukki silmänsä, toinen korvansa ja kolmas suunsa. Sitten saapui viidakon siimeksestä apinoiden luo eksyksissä oleva Herra Pekkarinen, joka kysyi ensimmäiseltä apinalta: "Missä päin on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" Ensimmäinen apina osoitti toista apinaa ja käski kysymään siltä. "Missä on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" kysyi mies toiselta apinalta, mutta ei saanut vastausta tältä, korvansa tukkineelta. "Missä on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" kysyi mies jo epätoivon vallassa kolmannelta, suunsa tukkineelta apinalta, mutta vastausta ei edelleenkään kuulunut. Silloin mies raivostui ja huusi: "AAAARGHJ!" Hänen huudostaan materialisoitui lepakkoparvi, joka katosi viidakon syvyyksiin. Mutta siinä samassa välähti kirkas valo. Valo oli ollut sateenkaaren värisen lohikäärmeen sylkäisemä sateenkaarenväristen valkoisen sävyjen muodostama tulimylläkkä. Mutta nyt se oli yksi, määrätietoinen, keltainen valonväläys, ikuinen. Keltainen valo loi Aku Ankan taskukirjan ja alkoi lukemaan sitä. Roger Waters puhkesi paikalle laulamaan: "Child in his Donald Duck light lol lol lol I sing about war and asdf". Roger Watersin suolisto päätti onneksi pelastaa ihmiskunnan tuolta paskalta, syöksyi ylös hänen kurkustaan ja kuristi hänen aivonsa. Suolisto oli ottanut oikeuden omiin suoliinsa ja tiesi, että paluuta entiseen ei olisi. Samassa kolme apinaa ottivat ja räjähtivät. Sitten paikalle ilmestyi Joulupukki. Joulupukki myi kalliita ja huonoja leluja lapsille, kunnes tajusikin olevansa Bill Gates valeasussa. "Huonous on lelujen tunnettu ominaisuus, jota ei ole luokiteltu virheeksi", Bill totesi ja katosi poksahtaen kuin poksahtava pieru Saharaan. Sitten alkoi sataa erilaisia näätäeläimiä. Verenhimoisia ahmoja ja kärppiä syöksyi taivaalta suoraan kohti. Jokainen näätäeläin oli läpeensä ilkeä ja nurjamielinen. Niitä syöksyi vimmattua vauhtia sieltä taivaista, punaisena hehkuvista myrskyisistä suuttuneista taivaista. Ahmat ja kärpät upposivat kuin vanukkaaksi muuttuneeseen maahan hivenen pelottavan sihisevän kurlutuksen säestyksellä. Tilanne olisi rauhoittunut, ellei Sakari Aho olisi noussut kukkulalle, nostanut nyrkkiään pystyyn ja ryhtynyt mylvimään. Kankaan tavoin halki revenneestä taivaasta sinkoutui kuusi nukkavierun näköistä enkeliä, joista kolmella oli soittimet (epävireinen mandoliini, kuhmuinen trumpetti ja pikkolohuilu) kainalossaan huutaen: "Joo, öö, tota, me ollaan täällä niinku viimestä tuamiota varten tai jotain tiätsä..." Mutta silloin yksi enkeleistä näytti menettävän järkensä hivenetkin, sillä hän alkoi lennellä ympäriinsä tönien kanssaenkeleitään olkapäillään pois tieltään, laulaen samalla helvetin kovalla äänellä: "HAH HAH HAA!! NAURATTAA!!!! Kun rikki meni pää niin kerrassaan...!" Juuri silloin tämä täydellisen kaaoksen valtaama maailma ei enää jaksanut ja otti ja loppui siihen paikkaan, synnyttäen uuden tyhjyyden. Tai ainakin minä, Wilhelm K., tapahtumia sivusta muistiin kirjannut tavallinen henkilö, luulin, mutta sain myöhemmin huomata tämän havaintoni olleen valheellinen. Tyhjyydestä syntyi nimittäin paistinpannu ja siihen liittynyt käsi, joka mäjäytti minua päähän. Ja se sai minut huomaamaan, että olinkin menettänyt tajuni, eikä mitään tyhjyyttä ollut tullutkaan, vaan olimme jääneet tuomiolle tulleisiin enkeleihin, joista yksi oli saanut pahimmanlaatuisen vammahäröilynsuoltosyndrooman kaltaisen, mutta jokseenkin vaarallisemman ilmiön aivoihinsa – ja nyt sama "tartunta" oli levinnyt ilmeisesti pariin muuhunkin enkeliin. Sitten maailma kuitenkin loppui ihan oikeasti. Ja harmi se olikin, sillä olisi tuosta oudosta taudista voinut vaikka mitä seikkailuita seurata! Lienee kuitenkin terveellisempää olla seuraamatta vammahäröilyjen synkkää polkua turmioon, joten jatkakaamme eteenpäin tästä maailman paikan täyttäneestä tyhjyydestä. No niin, tässä uudessa, ehdottoman terveellisessä maailmassa vallitsi Hammurabin laki, perkele. Kadulla käveli nainen. Hänen ihonsa oli valkoinen. Hänen hiuksensa ja vaatteensa olivat myös valkoiset. Valkoisuus ei kuitenkaan ollut itseisarvo. Häntä vitutti. Häntä vitutti itseasiassa oikein massiivisesti. Hän kärsi sanoinkuvaamattoman voimakkaasta kroonisesta vitutuksesta johtuen jamasta, johon yhteiskunta oli ajautunut, Spotifyn mainoksista ja siitä, että hän nyt vain sattui olemaan niin helvetin kyrpiintynyt hyypiötär. Hän potki kadulla olevaa purkkia ja kirosi sitäkin. Sitten purkki kyllästyi moiseen kohteluun, nousi maasta ja sanoi: "Miksi sorrat minua, pientä virvoitusjuomapurkkiraukkaa, sinä kelvoton kyyninen ja kauneuden sekä elämänsä ilon hukannut narsisti? En liene sinulle mitään pahaa tehnyt. Tiedä, että sisältöni sai eilen erään nuoren, avarakatseisen ja luovan henkilön virkoamaan murheen suosta. Mutta sinä, miten oletkaan päässyt sellaiseen käsitykseen ettei peltipurkkikin voisi tuntea ihmisen tavoin? Oletko..." Nainen potkaisi purkin jokeen. "No mitäs tuo nyt oli olevinaan?" joki tiedusteli. Nainen oli hiljaa. Silloin joki alkoi posmottaa: "Jaaha, vai niin! Vai että meni neidiltä pupu pöksyyn, niinkö? Luulet olevasi jokin vitun luomakunnan herra ja olevasi oikeutettu roskaamaan ja saastuttamaan niin kauan että luonto on mustan möhkän peitossa, niinkö? Olisiko aika katsoa peiliin vai häh? Minä, vähäväkinen pieni puropahanen, en ole koskaan ihmisille pahaa tehnyt. Omaa typeryyttään ovat tänne hukkuneet; olisitpa nähnyt sen yhdenkin tyypin, joka körötteli syvyyksiini umpihumalassa traktorilla. Silloin teki kyllä mieli sanoa, että ei jumalauta voi olla tottakaan. Sinäkin olet tuommoinen yksi vitun nihilisti ja vähämoraalinen idiootti, joka ei ole koskaan tehnyt eikä tule koskaan tekemään kenellekään mitään hyvää. E-heei vittuh..." Nainen potkaisi joen vittuun (ei kuitenkaan omaansa). Nainen jatkoi matkaansa, mutta astui koiranpaskaan. Koiranpaska ei pitänyt naisen kenkien väristä, ja myös sanoi sen ääneen. "Millainen idiootti hommaa kullinpunaiset kengät? Taidat olla ajattelematon ja mätä sieluton nihilisti ja välinpitämätön mielistelevä trenditietoinen paskahousu!" koiranpaska tiedotti. Nainen yritti potkaista koiranpaskaakin, mutta koiranpaska tarttuikin tiukasti hänen kenkäänsä ja jatkoi vittuilua. Nainen kirosi ja potkaisi kengän jalastaan niin lujaa, että se lensi suoraan avaruuteen, jossa se törmäsi kansainvälisen avaruusaseman ikkunaan. "Aja saatana partas, apina!" se jatkoi vittuiluaan kosmonautti Gennadi Smerdjakoville, joka ei kuitenkaan siitä piitannut, sillä avaruudessa kukaan ei kuule vittuiluasi. Kosmonautti Smerdjakov oli juuri aloittelemassa ruokailuaan. Silloin jostain epämääräisestä suunnasta kuului epämääräinen möyrähdys. Ärähdin möyrähdyksen johdosta korvilleni, mutta ne tiuskaisivat takaisin jotain sanantuojan ampumisesta. Voi paska, ajattelin ja sitten rupesin ihmettelemään, että missä välissä tämä minäkertoja on astunut kuvioihin. Ja miksi, miksi??? No, menetkös siitä, hus! Loistava yö olla hyönteisenä. Sitten maailmankaikkeus räjähti ja kaikki tuhoutui. En oikein tiennyt miten pitäisi olla kaiken mentyä näin hankalalle tolalle. Sitten sain sydänkohtauksen ja kuolin. Kaiken tuhoutuminen ei kuitenkaan ilmeisesti koskaan tarkoita loppua, josta ei seuraisi uuden alkua, ja niinpä kaiken tuhoutumisen, maailmankaikkeuden räjähtämisen ja oman kuolemani jälkeisessä olevaisuudessa kihistiin raivosta; sillä nyt uudestisyntyneessä Ginnungagapissa polskuttelivet Agrajag, Rintrah, Leviathan ja Behemot, markiisi Amon, Gothmog ja sata väkivaltaisluonteisen vammahäröilynsuoltosyndrooman riivaamaa mudkippia. Paikalle oli myös osunut jonkin kummallisen ulottuvuusvaikutuksen takia tarina 23:sta paikalle hulahtanut Meteori. "Mitä ketkua?" hän kysäisi pyörällä päästään. Vieressä isossa laiskanlinnassa istuva, piippua polttava herrasmies lausahti: "Näyttääpi pahasti sekopaattien keskittymältä, my old chap. Sanotaan, että joskus käy niin, että kun johonkin kerääntyy tarpeeksi hulluutta, se vetää puoleensa sitä lisää, jolloin syntyy tälläinen interulotteinen sekopatiakeskittymä, ystävä hyvä. Siksi minäkin olen täällÖAÄGLAEO#/L)AQ#/Q)?¤!!!211" mies sanoi ja sekosi. "Ei ollut puuhöylä!" kiekaisi miehen papukaija. "Saankohan minä koskaan Sitä Tyttöä nyt kun olen täällä? Aina tässä käy näin...", Meteori jupisi ja lähti laahustamaan kohti jotain, jota on vähän vaikea nyt tähän hätään ruveta nimeämään. Syntyi uusi ulottuvuusrepeämä ja siitä sinkoutuivat Meteorin vierelle Sankaritar, Luoma, Peelo, Levykevandaali, Christopher Tolkien, Al Taliaferro ja Myra Hindley. Taliaferro ja Tolkien ottivat esiin taikakynänsä ja kirjoittivat uuden, fantastisen maailmankaikkeuden samalla kun Luoma, Peelo ja Levykevandaali terrorisoivat aikaisemmin paikalla olleiden mielenrauhaa. "Toiset käyvät taiston kynällä, toiset vaan pitää hudaa", summasi Sankaritar – ja toden totta: uusi maailmankaikkeus oli jo lähes käyttövalmis ja sen portaalista oli astumassa niin ankkapiirtäjää, fantasiamestarin poikaa kuin pariakymmentä raivotautista vesipokémoniakin, kun Meteori käänsi kaikkien paikallaolijoiden päät itseään kohti huutamalla: "Jumalauta! Kerrankin yritän selvittää, saisinko omakseni Sitä Tyttöä, kun kaikki muut vievät huomion pois kaikenlaisiin himpulan pimpulan sekopäisyyksiin! Minä olen perkele vieköön tämän tarinan sankari ja haluan edes hetken verran jonkin juonen keskittyvän minuun!" Piippua poltellut mies, joka oli aikaisemmin selittänyt asioita Meteorille, oli kuitenkin tullut Meteorin taakse ja tokaisi: "Ei ehkä kuitenkaan niin, my old chap. Luulisin mitä suurimmalla varmuudella, että te, hyvä herra, olette aivan väärässä tarinassa, ja että se tarina, jonka sankari te olette, on jossain ihan muualla. Enkä minä luule estä tästä portaalista sinne pääsetsetw928q7ty0hgwerhy4" mies sanoi jälleen seoten. Meteori poistui portaalin kautta takaisin omaan tarinaansa mutisten samalla jotain tuon Meteori-tarinan ylivoimaisesta paremmuudesta tähän räpöstelmään nähden. "Ensimmäisen levykkeen kehitti..." aloitti Levykevandaali, kun Sankaritar alkoi huutaa päälle: "OIKEASTAAN NÄIN YLHÄISES..." Kuului matala, vihainen huuto kaukaisuuksista: "OLKAA HILJAA!" Juuri silloin sekopatiakeskittymää koossapitävä voima ratkesi ja kaikki Tolkienin ja Taliaferron luomaan fantasiamaailmaan menneitä lukuunottamatta palautuivat omiin ulottuvuuksiinsa. Jäljelle jäi yksin kupliva Ginnungagap. Siirtykäämme kuitenkin seuraamaan, mitä Tolkienin ja Taliaferron yhteisillä luovilla voimillaan luomalle fantasiamaailmalle kuuluu. Siellä vallitsi rauha ja autuus. Tuota rauhan ja autuuden maailmaa, Duck-Ardaa, valvoivat Valar ja Maiar ylhäältä käsin, ja maallinen valta jakautui tuossa paratiisissa kolmelle hanhikuninkaalle luona vesilätäkön, seitsemälle hiiriherralle kivikoloissaan, ja yhdeksälle ankkakuninkaalle, jotka päätyisivät paistettavaksi. Ja valarista suurin oli Roopë, ja kun hän katsoi ylhäältä Rahasäiliöstään, hän näki koko maailman, läpi pilvien ja sumujen. Hänen vieressään näköalatasanteella seisoi hänen veljenpoikansa ja valar-kollegansa Akú. Mutta yksi valarista - kutsuttakoon häntä Piigothiksi - halusikin tuhota koko asutun maailman, ja lahjoi yhden maiarista, Millaonin, puolelleen. Piigoth pakeni Roopën katsetta kaukaiseen pohjoiseen, jonne hän kaiversi vuoriin oman rahasäiliönsä, jonka hän täytti ryöstetyillä rikkauksilla. Sinne hän sulkeutui vuosiksi hautomaan Mustia Tuumailujaan – mutta yhä oli Millaon liikkeellä, ja öisin kuulivat Duck-Ardan asukkaat uniensakin läpi hänen ikijäätäkin hyisemmän Naurunsa ja Huutonsa kun hän ratsasti halki ilmojen Lúúdallaan. Millaon oli kuitenkin hieman viisaampi kuin mestarinsa Piigoth - Millaon ei nimittäin halunnut tuhota maailmaa, vaan hallita sitä, ja osana suunnitelmansa hän ilmestyi hanhien joukkoon nimellä Annaheri, lahjojen rouva. Hän sanoi hanhille: "Miksi vain valarilla olisi oltava kaikki loisto ja kunnia omassa valtakunnassaan? Yhdessähän me voimme tehdä tästä valtakunnasta Duck-Valinorin veroisen!" Hanhet epäröivät aluksi, mutta Millaon sai heidät suostuteltua puheillaan rikkauksista ja voimasta, jolloin hanhet toivat parhaimman seppänsä, jotta he voisivat takoa yhden Voiman Paidannapin jokaiselle hallitsijalle maan päällä. Voiman Paidannapit taottiin, ja Millaon nauroi hirmuista naurua. Hän lähti jakamaan nuo napit kuninkaille ja ruhtinaille, ja suuntasi sitten Vesuvius-vuorelle takomaan itselleen Paidannapin, joka hallitsisi muita nappeja. Mutta kaikennäkevä Roopë oli saanut tästä vihiä, ja lähti Millaonin perään Vesuviukselle sukulaispoikansa Akún sekä tämän apulais-''maiarin'' Tupün, Hupün ja Lupün kanssa – ja kuuluipa seurueeseen myös Pellë, valarin tuomari, joka asui Pellën pajan saleissa ja lausui mielipiteensä aina Roopën sitä pyytäessä. Millaon ei tiennyt vielä muiden aikeista, ja jatkoi takomista tehden samalla kirouksen Paidannappiin: "Ash Artpros durbatulûk, ash Artpros gimbatul, ash Artpros thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" Sitten Tupü, Hupü ja Lupü kuitenkin syöksyivät katon läpi laskuvarjoilla jättikotkan selästä hypättyään. "Mistä vitusta te nuo kotkat pierasitte?" Millaon kysyi unohtaen kaiken uhkaavuuden, arvokkuuden ja eeppisyyden äänensävystään. "Vuokrattiin Roopë-sedän rahoilla Sumuvuorten Kotkavuokraus OY:stä, koska sedän antamilla rahoilla ei saanut lentokonetta", sanoi Tupü olkiaan kohauttaen. "Jahah", Millaon sanoi ja jatkoi: "No niin, toukat... Kai teidät nyt sitten pitää tappaa." Ja niin alkoi taistelu kolmen maian ja pahan Millaonin välillä. Juuri silloin tarinaa toisena käsikirjoittajana kirjoittaneelle Tolkienille kuitenkin tuli puhelu, jossa kerrottiin, että joku halusi taas oikeuksia uusiin Taru Sormusten Herrasta -oheistuotteisiin, ja että hänen pitäisi tulla allekirjoittamaan sopimus. "Vittu minä rupee jokasta isäni kirjaan liittyvää juttua sumplimaan", hän puuskahti jo lopen uupuneena ja päätti sitten tuhota Duck-Ardan. Niinpä hän kirjoitti tarinaan, että suuri komeetta litisti koko mantereen ja surmasi kaikki siellä olijat peruuttamattomasti. "Mitä nyt?" kysyi hämmentyneenä keskellä uutta tyhjyyttä itsensä havainnut henkilö, joka ei ollut vielä manan mailla eikä täten voinut vielä aavistaakaan, että maallisen olemassaolon jätettyään tarpoisi halki Tuonpuoleisen pyörteiden itse Saatanan ja Röyhkö Kaukorannan juoksupoikana – olipahan vain keskellä elämäänsä unen kautta päässyt vierailemaan tässä tarinassa. Samaan aikaan tyhjyydestä heräsi myös kaksi muuta uniinsa eksynyttä. Toinen niistä oli elämänsä viimeisiä vuosia elelevä Jorge Luis Borges ja toinen Hikipedian Pullamössön esi-isä 1600-luvulta (unissa voi, vaikka toisin väitetään, nimittäin vierailla objektiivisesti todellisissa paikoissa, ja niinpä samassa paikassa voi olla pari aivan eri aikakausien uneksijaa). "Voi helveta", Pullamössön esi-isä sanoi, "missä me ollaan?" "Tyhyjältä näyttää", sanoi Meteori, ja Borges täydensi: "Peiliä tarvittaisiin, että jotain näkisi." Juuri silloin tyhjyydestä alkoi kuitenkin kuulua ääntä; oli kuin jossain mittaamattomien etäisyyksien takana olisi soinut yksittäinen trumpetti; sitten trumpetin ääneen liittyi toinen ja pian kolmaskin. Ja kävi niin, että nuo kolme onnellista saivat nähdä itsensä Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön koko majesteetillisuudessaan edessään, kun tämä syöksyi serafien ja kerubien saattelemana (jokainen serafi oli jonkun tietyn kirjoitusmerkin muotoinen, aivan lähinnä jumalaa olevat kerubit taas pitivät paitoja, joissa oli jokaisessa erilainen, tuntematon kirjain, jollaisia ei voi nähdä missään muualla) tyhjyyteen ilmestyneestä psykedeelisestä valotunnelista. Luokka:Tarinaprojektin tarinat